zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Events
Temporary Events are only available for a period. The player has to beat challenges in this time to get unique items. Missed unique items can be afford at the Item Dump. There is no possibility to go back to a closed event. There are two kind of temporary events. * Small Events are integrated into the Map of Amero Kingdom. * Big events have their own realm. These realms are not marked on the world map and the only way to get there is via a special Ancient Portal which is located at the very beginning of the Amero Kingdom. Easter Game version: v1.01.007 The Easter Event was a small event which was integrated into the Amero Kingdom. It consisted of three challenges. It was available from 22th March to 3rd April 2016. All symbols are based on Easter. Features: * 3 challenges in Amero Kingdom. * 3 unique items that can be obtained by completing Easter Challenges. * The villagers where replaced by small bunny * The houses where replaced by Easter Houses Halloween Main article: Halloween Event 2016 The update was announced in v.1.03.017 along with placing closed Ancient Portal in which one could suggest one's ideas for costumes and get exclusive hat for participation. The Halloween Challenge is a big challenge which has an own realm. It was available from 13th October to 11th November 2016 Game version: v1.03.018, v1.03.020 Features: * Villains wear Halloween costumes suggested by the community * Skull icon has been replaced with Scary Pumpkin * A new realm for Halloween. ** 6 unique Halloween items that can be obtained by completing Halloween Challenges. ** The Bosses are Pumpkin warriors ** The villagers are skeletons. ** The houses had a special Halloween design. Thanksgiving Main article: Thanksgiving Event The Thanksgiving event is a small event which was integrated by a new Challange in Amero Kingdom. It was available from 25th November to 8th December. All symbols are based on Thanksgiving. Game version: v1.03.022 Features: *New Challenge in Amero Kingdom *The Boss was a giant Turkey with an axe. *reward being the Greed Shard. Christmas Main article: Christmas Event The Christmas Challenge is a big challenge which has an own realm. It has been available since 8th December 2016 and it was closed on the 19th January 2017. Game version: v1.03.023 Features: *A special currency (Gifts) for Christmas *A special shop for the Christmas currency *A new realm for Christmas where the houses have snow on their roof. *Seven unique items *The Boss is Santa Claus with his minions (elves) Valentine's Day Valentine's Day features no challenges or own realm, but it has new currency and new shop that is located in Amero Kingdom. The event was available from 9th to 23rd February 2017. Game version: v1.03.027 Features: *A special currency (Villager's Hearts) for Valentine's Day. *A special shop for Valentine's Day currency in Amero Kingdom. *Carl the Monolith has special new portrait art in shape of a heart. Bob's Special Day The Anniversary Challenge is a big challenge which has an own realm. Each challenge must be beaten to progress next one, it has no normal locations. What are you waiting for, go there right now! Game version: v1.03.029 Features: *New Items *Special own realm with a giant cake in the middle. *Special challenges for Bob from each minion. April Fools' Day During this day player would receive a "Raid" notification like Twitch or Scroll notification. The message follows: "You've been raided by another player! You were attacked while offline! The other player stole X orbs and X skulls from you! To get back your items, click the button!" then there was button says "Retaliate". After the game will try to connect to "PewPlay" but after failing it will say: "Connection failed: PewPlay not implemented yet! :(". If you cancel by pressing cross icon instead of "Retaliate" then you will get this message: "You let the enemy get away with it! The minions depend on you! How could you... :(" Category:Events